


On Aphrodite's Altar

by BugTongue



Series: Chroleopika Week 2021 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Academia, ChroLeoPika Week, Cults, Drug Use, M/M, Murder Mystery, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Day 3: Dark/Light Academia“You read my journal.”“You left it at the scene of a literal crime, you’re lucky I didn’t read it out loud.”---Things are going awry at the university.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Chroleopika Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: CLK Week '21





	On Aphrodite's Altar

**Author's Note:**

> This was harder than it really needed to be for some reason, anyway, canoodling!

The office was dark. Not unlit, but lit with warm yellow lamps and their red-glass shades, plywood shelving and cheap furniture spray painted black and upholstered in fake velvet the color of midnight seawater. Kurapika’s vision tilted as the cocktail of sedatives and uppers and worse began to sink into his bloodstream.

Yes.

 _God_. Gods, really, or one of many he supposed. _Aphrodite_.

For all the world he could not seem to care for the gods of today, not while kneeling before the framed pictures of his family and certainly not while studying esoterica in Lucilfer’s classroom. Its tall windows let in a dusty light that faded into the obscurity of dark things, and set ablaze those things of paler hues, where they delved into the mixed bag of beliefs during great upheavals in history. Here in this office, it’s shades drawn for evening privacy, there could be only one god he craved to see the face of.

He let his lids drop so he could watch the screen shift on Chrollo’s phone. The words and pictures, their faded blue frames, blurred by until they became a moving subway that left him stranded in the station. He licked his lips and moved himself close enough to hide his eyes away in the mound of the professor’s shoulder. “It’s too fast.”

“Hm?” His voice was distant, as if he were not responsible for the entire situation they marinated in. “What is?”

“Your phone.”

“Don’t be nosey then, Kura.” Chrollo kissed the part of his hair before turning to face him. It was the movement itself that reminded Kurapika of what he was doing here, drugged and miserable. He pushed forward until Chrollo had no other option but to lean back and allow the man into his lap. Finally dark eyes swam into his vision and Chrollo hummed, feigning curiosity, “Oh, look at you ascending so quickly. Have you eaten at all today?”

Kurapika shook his head and felt his gut spin, taking his body with it through the universe until he let his face rest on Chrollo’s chest. “Thought about this all day.”

“Aphrodite is not the sweet things I give you to drink, my love, she is in the love you refuse to give that boy without them.” The words caused him to bite Chrollo’s layers of fabric, from the blazer down into his undershirt to scrape uselessly against one pectoral. “She’s in the jealousy he’s going to feel when he discovers what I’ve made of you.”

“He’s not gonna…” Kurapika’s brow furrowed. Leorio wouldn’t be upset with him for this, would he? It wasn’t as though they’d ever addressed what they had with each other, let alone with the world. Kurapika knew for a fact his roommate had plenty of nighttime visitors. “It’s not like that.”

“Do you want to use your mouth this time?”

Fingers in his hair made Kurapika reach up with fumbling fingers to pull his sweater up, unbuttoning the dress shirt beneath with a degrading coherence of action order. He would get stuck like this, he realized belatedly, if he tried to pull the button-up out from beneath his sweater. “Obviously. I’m stuck.”

“You haven’t even pulled it up over your head yet, you’re not stuck.” Chrollo pushed him to sit properly, perched with one knee bent on the little office couch, and slipped two hands into the endless folds of his clothing until his skin burned for far different reasons than usual.

The door opened.

“Fuck-” Leorio’s dark face went ruddy as he brought two hands up to cover it, then brought them back down to his chest to settle himself. “S’cuse me could I talk to you for a- Kurapika are you high?”

Leorio, his roommate and, at times it seemed, lover, stared a moment longer before carelessly kicking the door shut behind him once he realized they were waiting for him to continue rather than vanish. “Kurapika- Nevermind. Look,” He turned to Chrollo and focused intently, seeming to gather himself. “I was there.”

Chrollo stiffened beneath Kurapika’s thigh, then relaxed just as easily. “Dare I ask?”

“You don’t need to, bastard. I just wanna know how you can stomach not fucking off the first moment you can. I was there, I had to clean up after you. You weren’t even slick about it, Jesus Christ, I know you’re not trying to get caught so what’s wrong with you, hunh? Leaving clues on purpose?” He tossed something across the room that their professor caught before it hit his face, and Kurapika leaned in again to bring one sloth-like hand up towards the item.

“A book?”

“It’s his diary. You left your stupid diary-”

“It’s a journal, Leorio, there’s no mooning over boy bands in these pages.”

“There’s a little mooning.” A beat of silence, then-

“You read my journal.”

“You left it at the scene of a literal crime, you’re lucky I didn’t read it out loud.” He walked forward as if to pull Kurapika away from his professors wandering hands, but came up short. He squints at Chrollo, lip curling somewhat. Kurapika thought it was a little excessive, if he was being honest. “You just slit someone’s throat and now you’re canoodling, what’s wrong with you?”

Chrollo slid a hand up the length of Kurapika’s spine and tugged him closer, until Kurapika busied himself with gnawing on the rim of his shirt collar. The conversation drifted away from him in waves until he was left to float in the feeling of love; soft, pink, warmer and warmer until he remembered he had been in the middle of undressing at one point. His eyelids were too sticky to open, so he struggled free of his shirt without the use of his sight. “Leorio… Come here.”

“What, Kurapika, are you even listening to a word I’m saying? This guys-”

“I know, trust me. Will you come kiss me or not? He’s not being nice enough.”

Chrollo snorted, surprised and unmeasured. “We have company, I thought you might appreciate my being polite.”

“I do not come here for you to be polite to me.” Kurapika sat up and pulled a reluctant Leorio down to join them, uncaring of the way it sent them both into Chrollo’s lap--pinning his hands, and thus his phone, between his legs and against the cushion. “You’ll be nice to me, won’t you?”

“I-” Leorio propped himself up with those long arms of his to keep entirely too much space between them. “No. Yes. If I kiss you will you take this fuckin’ seriously? Please?”

“If you kiss him _I_ will take this seriously, just for you, Leo.” Chrollo sighed as he extracted a single arm out from beneath Kurapika’s back so he could continue texting. Actually, from this angle, Kurapika could see the multi-colored gems on the screen and was nearly dizzy yet again from the speed with which they whirred around their black frame.

He smiled, took Leorio by the ears, and pulled him down before he could get any more squawking about murder and books out of his pleasantly warm mouth.


End file.
